The Last Of Us
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: This story is purely going to be PWP One Shot Category. Well. There's a little plot, but not for long. Anyone who strikes me as a valid option. Tess. Ellie. Requests and prompts are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

This story is purely going to be PWP One Shot Category. Well. There's a little plot, but not for long. Anyone who strikes me as a valid option. Tess. Ellie. Requests and prompts are welcomed.

AN: Okayy, so.. I'm taking another attempt at a romantic scene =) People really seemed to like Interruption so I'm writing another for you =D

Honestly, I can't blame them. I won't sit here and deny it isn't on my mind all the time either =) You can't help it.. I've got a reviewer who has even requested a Joel and Ellie one.. I want to be sure of that one so it'll take me a while to write that properly. It demands respect.. so for this one it'll be another unnamed character. I'm sorry, but I can't wrap my head around Tess. I might try one day but, not now. Since Joel seems to have quite a temper I've decided that I'll try writing it =) I mean, how many arguments does he have with people in the game? The smallest things set him off so.. I'm attempting my very first time in this type of category..

– – Page Break – –

'STOP.. **STOP**!'

You felt your blood cease flowing through your veins at the sound of someone shouting for you. This was not expected..

You halted mid-step and swiveled your head in the direction of the person calling for you. It was a safe assumption to think that, you and Joel were the only one's on the street.

You shot him a questioning glance as you turned around. He seemed just as worried as you were as he followed your actions. Normally deals went off without a problem, but sometimes people had issues.

You locked your eyes onto the figure standing a few feet away from you. The man held his hands out and motioned with them as he walked closer to you 'Where'dya think you're goin' to?'

'Home.' you answered back boldly.

You saw Joel shift out of the corner of your eye and chance a look at you quickly. You knew it wasn't a good idea to talk back to these people, but they got on your nerve enough to deserve it once in a while.

He scoffed at that 'Sure. Right..' he nodded as his gaze dropped to the ground before rising back up to meet yours 'As soon as I get the rest of my stuff.'

'What are you talking about? You got what you paid for.' you barked back firmly as you inclined your step toward him.

It prompted him to come at you a bit more boldly as he spoke this time 'You don't seem to understand, I want the rest the stuff.' he said as he motioned to the pack you were carrying.

You felt your hand involuntarily grip it a bit tighter. You slowly brought it up and held it in front of your chest 'This? You want this?'

He nodded, taking another step toward you.

You debated for a few seconds what to you as your let your hand extend and retract a few times like you were really considering letting him have it.

'Mm' .. no..' you finally decided as you pulled it back to you.

That made him upset.

'Stop teasing him..' Joel inclined his head toward you in a harsh whisper.

You didn't bother to look at him as you shook your head, instead keeping your attention focused on the man in front of you.

He held a finger up toward you and advanced on your personal space again 'I'm only gonna' warn you once bitch.. _give me_.. the _fucking_.. **pack**..'

You bit the inside of your lip and gave him an unimpressed look while you shook your head 'No.'

'Then you deserve what's coming to you.' he rasped harshly.

It was the only form of warning you got before he lunged at you.

You acted on instinct and tossed the pack at Joel as soon as you realized the attackers intentions, hoping that he would manage to catch it as you ducked down and dropped on your back, kicking at his heels.

It sent his feet out from under him and toppling onto the ground next to you as he splayed out in a awkward position. He quickly righted himself and made a dart for you again. He landed successfully on top of your torso, he adjusted himself, using his knees to pin your shoulders back and prevent any movement.

You weren't about to give up so quickly.

Leveling all your weight onto your upper back as you raised your legs up near his elbows, you hooked them across his chest and pushed back with all the strength you possessed. He hadn't gotten a firm hold on you and it easily pried him from his stance as he fumbled backward.

You used the opportunity you'd just created to back yourself up to a safer position.

He caught himself on the ground and shot you a warning look.

You braced your hands on the ground behind you and panted as you tried to catch your breath as you returned the visual.

It was like making eye contact with a wild animal. Not something you should do unless you wanted a fight.

He made his way at you again, but this time you were prepared. You reached forward and grabbed hold of his jacket sleeves when he was close enough and set your feet just above his kneecaps and forced yourself backward pushing out with your legs.

The momentum had him tumbling over your head and out of sight. You took the momentary reprieve to catch your breath. You didn't allow yourself too long though and turned onto your stomach to observe the situation behind you.

He'd landed on the ground harshly, but it appeared that wasn't going to stop him either. He was in the process of raising himself to a stand when the pack fell down in the front of your vision.

It didn't take Joel long to dispatch the man. A powerful knee to the nose and a hit to the side of his face had the guy slamming into the wall.

Maybe you should have let Joel take point on this.

Taking a handful of the man's jacket he finished with a forceful push into the stone wall. As soon as he let go of the fabric the man slid to the floor and shuffled as fast as he could away from the intimidating presence of Joel as he shot him a nervous, scared look. He got up a few feet away.

You pushed the palms of your hands onto the ground and used your leg strength to push your body the rest of the way up.

He exchanged a look between the two of you before startling his way back down the alley he'd came from.

'**HELP**! SOMEONE _HELP ME_ **PLEASE**!'

'Come on. We need to leave.'

You nodded and bent down to retrieve the pack from the floor.

– _**Back at the Apartment **_–

You grabbed hold of the door and gave it a firm push to gain access to the other side. The door lock had been broken for some time and you never bothered to get it fixed. Spare parts weren't readily available anymore.

Once you were both securely inside you shoved your shoulder harshly into the door again to force it back shut. You secured the chain you'd installed on the wall next to it and turned to the open space in the living room.

'.. that was fun and exciting..' you enthused as you leaned your back against it for support as you threw the bag with the questionable contents onto the table in the middle of the room. Your apartment was small, it wasn't a large distance.

You let your eyes scan over the space until you spotted him. Joel had gone straight into the kitchen and was currently bent over with his face in his hands, elbows on the edge of your sink. It looked like he was trying to keep a lid on his temper and barely succeeding.

You'd really done it this time.

'Joel?' you questioned as you pushed yourself off the door and headed toward him.

'Joel?' you tried again when he didn't answer. You extended your hand out to touch him lightly on the back when you were near enough to him 'Look I'm sorry I – '

'Quit that _**right now**_!'

You jumped a bit as the words left him. You knew he was upset but you would've never guessed this much.

'I'm sorry?' you sputtered as you gave him a hurt and confused look.

'You're about to start defending your actions..' he shouted as he turned to face you 'There's _**nothing**_ you could say to justify what you did!'

'He wanted the pack, _Joel_! I wasn't going to **give it** to him!' you yelled back as you waved your arm in the direction of the carelessly discarded pack.

'You didn't have to pull a stunt like that and tease him about it! ..Probably could have gotten out of that without a confrontation..' he huffed, mostly to himself, as he turned back around to the sink to grip the edge of the metal lining tightly as he sucked in a breath.

'You really think that? There was no way to get out of that without a fight..'

He rounded to face you again, the disbelieving look on his face set your own temper to flare.

'He was going to come after me any way we handled that situation!' you shouted, still defending your actions vehemently.

He didn't say anything in response.

You took a few moments to observe him. He was frustrated and upset. You didn't do this on purpose to make him mad, but sometimes he was just a little too – you tilted your head as you looked at him, a sly smile coming to play across your face.

'I know what this is about..' you mused.

He tried to not appear interested but you could see it play across his eyes.

You chanced a step closer to him and saw him visibly tense up.

'You're either worried about me..' you offered as you looked up at him, coming to a halt in front of him. You crossed your arms and leaned a bit closer to him. His expression softened a bit as his eyes wandered about behind you, actively avoiding contact.

'Or you're upset you can't keep your woman in line..' you teased him with a conniving smile.

You watched as a frown marred his features and his eyes settled firmly on yours. You held the connection for a moment before making a noise of distaste in the back of your throat 'You are unbelievable, Joel..' and shook your head as you backed away from him.

'You're just upset you can't make me listen to what you want?' you asked as you turned around and started to head back to the living room 'Well that's just too fuck – '

You didn't get time to react before you felt his wrist encircle yours. You briefly thought he was just trying to stop you from leaving this way. Those idea's were soon forgotten as you felt the firm and strong pull he gave you backward sending you off balance.

'J-Joel..' you gasped as he gripped you by your upper arms in the span of a mere second, his strong fingers digging into you as his eyes bored into yours.

This was the first time you'd ever been scared of Joel.

He leaned forward and his mouth came down upon yours roughly. His tongue immediately lapped at your closed lips. You weren't sure you wanted to open them as his teeth barely grazed the skin there in impatience. His beard was abrasive and rough as it brushed along your skin with each movement. In the shock of it all you let yourself give a little at his actions when you were unresponsive too long for his liking and he jerked you against him slightly.

He took advantage of your momentary distraction and slipped his tongue into your mouth. Apparently Joel was not in the mood to wait as his tongue rubbed aggressively at the roof of your mouth.

His hands came up behind your back and smoothed down until they were just barely at the top of your thighs. He dipped down to grab hold of the back of your thighs. You barely processed him lifting you.

You yelped at the sudden contact when he dropped you. It was effectively silenced when he tugged your shirt up over your head and pulled you against him by the legs. He started in on your neck, licking down to your collarbone, leaving harsh nips in his wake.

Those would surely be difficult to explain later.

You weren't capable of much thought past that as his tongue laved at the junction of your neck and shoulder.  
You ran your hands over his chest in what little space there was between you, fingers working their way under the collar to tease with light motions against his collarbone before you grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him against you. You gasped when he failed to contain a desperate groan that echoed in your ears that set your body aching.

You were getting impatient.

You pushed him back with the same fist, he wouldn't move.

His hands left your thighs and traveled back up your spine to the nape of your neck, his hand tangled into the hair there, harshly tugging your head back until you were looking up at the ceiling. You arched into him, compacting your lower halves tightly.

You felt him shudder against you as another ragged groan tore from the back of his throat. His grip in your hair tightened to an almost painful point before it relaxed slightly. You lowered your head to face him as you felt his mouth travel up your neck.

You let your eyes wander to his. He leaned in close to your mouth keeping the eye contact, briefly letting his eyes drift to look at your mouth before resuming their stare at you.

You felt yourself swallow at the intensity. No one did intense like Joel did.

His mouth barely touched yours as he moved himself closer. You could feel his hot breath coming in soft pants against your lips. You leaned forward to complete the contact. He pulled back when you did.

You edged back slightly to look over him closely. This was a game, designed to make you pay.

He slowly drew back, you were vaguely aware of his hands moving to the front of your jeans to work the button and zipper down, mouth softly grazing yours again with teasingly soft pressure. You slowly opened your lips against his as you let your breaths mingle.

Your mouth bumped into his as he shifted you, working your pants roughly over your hips. The action made you involuntarily cry out and his mouth came down upon yours, silencing any noises that would escape you. You whimpered at the feeling as your hands braced on the counter behind you. Lifting your hips up, making it easier for him to divest you of your remaining clothes.

His hand came up to your stomach to push you harshly back against the counter into your previous sitting position, causing another startled noise to leave you.  
You sat up as best you could to watch as he worked at the buttons on his own shirt, you watched as he shrugged it loosely off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground with the rest of your clothing. He worked the button of his jeans undone and shoved them past his hips.

His arm moved with familiarity to secure itself around your waist as he closed the distance between you, curling the other under your knee of the opposite leg.

You felt the wristband of his watch scrape against the sensitive skin at your back as he pulled you tightly against him.

Lifting your legs, you wrapped them around his hips. The head of his erection nudged against your clit, making you hiss.

That seemed to be enough to set him off as he sank completely inside in one hard thrust. You gasped as your head fell back. He was thick, stretching you more than you were used to. His hands flexed their grip on your hips. The unexpected burn of his rough entry passed almost immediately.

Whimpering softly as he began pulling out of you. It turned into a moan hen he sank back in.

He swore harshly as he pulled you into his thrusts. Your legs squeezing his hips as he started to pound into you, shuddering as he growled into your mouth.

Your pants for air and desperate moans only drove his dedication higher to take you harder. His fingers dug into you harshly as his mouth resumed it's work at your neck once more. It started out with little nips that quickly turned into bites, it made you tremble. When he bit down hard on you a startled scream escaped you.

You weren't going to last long with this. The hard length of him pounding into you was rapidly becoming too much to hold out against.

you shivered as he hooked your legs over his arms, lifting and spreading you. Biting down on your lip, you tried to contain the noises wanting to leave you.

He grunted harshly, his hips already driving him deeper with each thrust

Shudders ripped through you as he nipped at your neck and shoulders. His teeth closed on you hard again, enough to leave bruises

You pushed him and this was his response. Domination with pleasure.

He angled his thrusts and he moved over you harder. Your eyes squeezed shut as his beard continued to rub the sensitive skin.

His body shook over yours as his thrusts became short and pointed. A low noise left from deep in his throat, his hot breath on your neck as pleasure washed through him.

Your own pleased cry was cut off as his mouth claimed yours again as he shifted, kissing you hard and desperately. You let out a small whimper as your fingers curled into your own palms against the rough surface of the counter.

He was still driving inside you as you orgasm rippled through your body sending waves of white hot heat through you with every rub of his body against your overly sensitized one. Your thighs squeezed against his hips. You didn't know if you wanted him to stop, or never stop. He was going to milk your climax for all it was worth.

He groaned into your mouth as his fingers dug into you, pulling you down hard on him one last time. A low noise left him as his hips rocked against yours, slowing down with each thrust. His mouth stilled against yours. You could feel the pounding of his heart against your chest. You were sure he could feel the same in yours.

He panted for air as he struggled for the strength to lift himself up to look at you.

You trembled as muscles in your stomach clenched and released as you tried to prop yourself up to look at him when you felt his movement.

'Texas, ..expect me to ignore you a lot more often..'

– – Page Break – –

AN: Okay, am I doing it right? I can't help but feel a bit.. off about this.. I don't know. I feel like a did something wrong but I can't figure it out =) I kinda wanted to do something like that for a long time. Maybe rough, hot sex isn't my thing =D It just worked so well and I couldn't help letting it run away on me. I kinda had thoughts about stuffing some flashbacks in here but I'm going to save them for 'Leave' they would work so much better there.. I'm just a bit nervous about the direction I was going to head down with that.. I might check that off some people. Like in this story.. Let me know please.. I figured foreplay was forfeited for this round and traded it for other fun stuff =)

Anywho =) Like I've said.. you want any more stuff like this, don't be afraid to send me a PM with a request =) Characters.. brief setting description.. y'know.. the basic stuff to any story. If you write me 'Tess and Joel' it's a fine start but I need stuff like 'Unnamed character and Joel before the outbreak, an apartment' kinda descriptions.. things just come to me easier when it's like that. Also.. just a note to all my followers =) .. THANK YOU! You guys and your enthusiasm for everything I write! =) It's stunning.. and I can't thank you enough for your words on my works =) It means a lot. Thank you! I'm really trying to get better at writing a develop a style =) Some of my stuff reads well, some of it doesn't Rest assured I'm working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay.. so I've been conversing with a few of my reviewers in this category and one in particular has stood out recently as quite exceptional =) So this is dedicated to her. What we're all thinking about but too afraid to ask for =) Here it is people.. a Joel and Ellie pairing. I hope I've done it justice.. you don't like the subject matter then don't read it.

I am so nervous about doing a story like this. Like I've said.. it demands respect. I typed this all out last night .. so enjoy.

I've also put it in a Insert format but the viewer IS reading as Ellie. I'm diving right into it, but a note that this is set a couple of years after the end. So Ellie is 19 - 20 around this time =D

I dedicate this officially to JadziaCee. It was all her idea =)

- - Page Break - -

'Shut up, Joel..'

'Ellie I – I can't.. mm..'

Without hesitation you reached up and pulled his head down to your level and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

It was a clumsy kiss. In your hurry you'd landed a little bit off center.

So you tried again.

You pulled back and slicked your tongue over your lips and leaned forward again, this time landing dead on. You opened your mouth against his and felt a shiver pass through you. He moaned deep in his throat in response to your tongue tentatively touching his.

You held his head in your hands, palms moving to his jaw. His arms lifted, dropped and then wrapped around you, drawing your body closer up against his. One of his hands stroked up and down the length of your spine and came to rest of the curve of your bottom. He pressed you to him and you felt his hard, aroused body straining against you.

You pushed yourself against him, the friction of hard against soft was making your knees wobble. You were rapidly approaching the point of no return and he knew it.

He summoned all the self-control he possessed and pushed away from your embrace. You separated and tilted backward a few steps. A shocked look settled over your features.

You stood facing each other, breathing as though you'd just run a marathon.

You reached out after a few moments and he stepped back. His gaze dropped to the floor to examine something non-existent as he smoothed his palms over the front legs of his jeans. Settling them on his hips firmly his head raised, only to give you a stern warning look.

'No.'

- **_A Few Days Later_** -

It had been an awkward few days since that had happened. You refused to look at Joel and he refused to look at you.

You both knew it was an exercise in futility. He looked at you when you weren't watching and you did the same.

It was getting tiresome and you desperately wanted it to stop, but you wouldn't talk to him either.

You kept trying to think of a way to get on his nerves, or provoke him into talking to you but nothing came to mind.

Until Tommy fixed the water distribution system.

There was a shower located outside the main building, partially hidden by the side walls. It made up for it being a pretty public bathing area. Which meant unless you were comfortable going completely nude that you normally ended up wearing your bra, if you were a girl, and underwear. It would be enough for your plan though to show up scantily clad.

You were lucky the heat had gotten to a fairly bothersome level as of recent. It caused many of the residents of the power station to be outside all day, on any given day finding various ways to cool off.

You waited around outside, pacing back and forth, fidgeting nervously with the hem of your ratty old t-shirt you'd grown fond of. You'd had some major life experiences in this article of clothing and you'd be damned if someone was going to make you throw it away.

You paused several times to chance glances at the main gates. Tommy had seemed concerned about your behavior several times and at one point even called out to ask you if something was wrong. You smiled politely and shook your head in reassurance. He nodded back, giving you a suspicious once over before resuming his normal routine. You suspected he knew what was running around inside your head. You didn't care whether he approved or not though.

Your head snapped in the direction of the front of the property when you heard the tell-tale groaning of the metal doors opening to let people in.

Yes.. he was back. Time to put this little plan into motion..

You walked casually across the grass and rocks strewn about the open space as you made your way to the side with the shower. You looked out of the corner of your left field of vision, hoping that your own eyes would be somewhat blocked by the loose lock of hair you let hang free, in attempt to find out if he was watching. He was talking with some other male resident, completely oblivious to you.

You'd fix that right now.

'Joel!'

His surprised expression landed on you as he looked about the yard to search for the voice that had called him. These would be the first words you exchanged since your little 'incident'.

His gaze wandered over you briefly before settling on your eyes as he waited for your question.

You swallowed. Your throat was completely dry. You were relieved that he wasn't close enough to see how nervous you were.

'You want to go for a swim at the lake to cool down?' you asked, trying to sound casual as you motioned back to the outside.

His attention turned to the gate, staring for a few moments before his gaze dropped as he really thought it through. His eyes flickered back up to you, his features not giving away anything. He shook his head and offered you a sympathetic look.

You tried not to let the immediate wave of sadness that overwhelmed you be visible. You quickly blinked back tears and nodded acknowledgment of his decision and shot him a small half-hearted smile. He shifted on his feet and his face dropped almost instantly. It almost looked like he wanted to run over to you and hold you till you felt better.

As nice as that sounded, you had other plans. Namely revenge.

For what? ..You didn't know. It was understandable why he'd be opposed to the idea of being with someone as young as yourself..

Damn it. No. You were not his daughter! You decided to prove that right now.

Mastering your feelings and shoving them into a compartment to deal with later you resumed your walk across the small area, now confident you had his complete attention out of guilt, as you tugged your right sleeve loose with your left hand. Shifting your right shoulder down as you eased your arm out of it. You gathered the fabric in your left hand and peeled it up and over your head, letting it muss up your ponytail as it flicked free, shaking it off your wrist onto the ground you didn't look back at him.

You knew the sight of you in nothing on top but a bra probably had his unyielding interest. Sure, it wasn't a breathtaking set of undergarments you were wearing but he was a man, and men seemed to notice things like that. You felt vaguely embarrassed but it quickly faded once you realized you'd set this whole thing into motion. You were determined to finish it.

It would be hard not to focus on Joel. You wanted his approval and the only way you'd know if you were getting it would be to look at him. You'd have to fight the urge though, .. hard. Forcing yourself not to let your thoughts deviate any further, your hands worked next on unfastening the button of your jeans. You tipped your heels back and shed your shoes from your feet and kicked them to the side.

Un-zipping your pants, you slipped your thumbs in the waistband and shook your hips as you eased them over and down to the ground, making sure to bend over as you did so, to hook them off the ends of your feet as you tossed them onto the pile of your other discarded clothes. Pulling off your socks quickly as you hopped from one foot to the other you lightly bounced onto the concrete floor that adorned the ground around the shower station.

It felt rough on your feet but it didn't hurt. It allowed for safe purchase.

Safety first.

You bit your lower lip and hesitated a bit before deciding to just do it. Reaching down you pulled the lever to on. You tried not to let a startled yelp escape you at the forceful impact of the cold water against your heated skin. You resisted the shiver that threatened to ruin your whole facade and did your best to ignore the temperature of the water.

Swiveling so the front of your body faced out and away from the spray of water, you worked your hands up over your collarbone and into the hair gathered at the base of your neck to ease the fabric hair tie out. You swept all of it off your neck and let the water drag it through your fingers as you stepped back under the pipe. Slicking it off your forehead and away from your face you turned to face the falling aqua as you ran your hands along your arms, letting them travel slowly down the valley between your breasts and across your hips. You extended your leg so the ball of your foot was the only part touching the ground as you bent over and worked at washing away all the grime and sweat that had settled onto your skin from the day's activities. You preformed the same routine with the other leg.

Finally deciding you'd put on enough of a show and had proven your point, you pressed the lever to close the flow to the pipe.

You eased your hands around your upper shoulders and gathered your hair in a fist. Squeezing hard, you wrung your hair out to a damp dry and shook the water rivulets loose, it sent them cascading down your body, surely a not unappealing sight to anyone watching. You had fought curiosity long enough, you would let it win a round. Wiping the excess moisture from your face, you dared to look at Joel.

He was stunned.

His attention hadn't wandered to anything else during the whole ordeal. He was firmly focused on what you were doing.

Success.

You let a sly smile play across your features as you gave him an appreciative once over, feeling more confident.

Oh Christ.. it really had been a long time hadn't it..

-**_ Later That Night Inside_** -

You sighed and shifted restlessly on your bed, trading side to side, unable to get comfortable. You knew what was bothering you and why you couldn't get to sleep.

You wanted to know what Joel thought. It was driving you crazy not knowing.

Staring up at the ceiling a few more moments, you'd finally had enough of this.

You planted your hands firmly on either side of your hips and pushed yourself up into a sitting position. Tearing down your last resistance to the task at hand, you angled your feet out off of the bed and scooted over to the edge and slipped your feet onto the floor. You couldn't believe you were about to do this.

You shook your head in attempt to rid yourself of the thoughts, you lifted yourself the rest of the way off the bed and headed for the doorway.

You closed your eyes and held your breathe as you eased the doorknob to unlock. It clicked free and swung open without a sound. Peering out into the hallway, you checked to see if the coast was clear. It was.

You darted out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind you. Anyone passing by your room didn't need to know you weren't in it.

You padded down the corridor towards Joel's room. It was never open, but tonight it was. You pushed your hand against it lightly in curiosity. Joel wasn't inside.

What? ..Where.. was he?

A frown marred your features as you observed the room from the doorway. Where could he – of course. After events like today there was only one place he could be found in.

You sighed and resigned yourself to the situation. Shaking your head you slowly back out of his room and made for the destination.

Rounding the corner you spotted him. His back was to you as he propped himself up on his elbows and laced his fingers together, leaning forward to rest his chin on them. He seemed like he was deep in thought.

The bottle of liquor next to him was what worried you though. Joel sometimes got pretty distant and .. off when he drank. Hesitating, you closed your eyes tight, mentally preparing yourself for the conversation that was sure to devastate both of you. You alerted him to your presence by clearing your throat softly.

He jumped a little and instantly turned around, running a hand over his face as he tried to focus on figuring out who you were.

'It's me..' you offered in help as you stepped from the shadows that helped to conceal your identity.

Recognition came over his features before he nodded and turned around again. It seemed like he was determined to ignore you. You didn't blame him for that.

'Look I know what I tried to do was.. weird..' you confessed as you walked into the room and settled onto a stool next to him. You leaned forward and mirrored his previous position as you continued straight to the point.

'Trust me, I get that now but.. ' you shook your head and laughed a little at your own actions earlier in the day 'I don't know.. maybe I've got daddy issues or something..'

You saw him visibly wince at that out of the corner of your eye.

'Trust me..' you wrung your hands out against each other, finally laying them palm flat on the counter top, you looked straight at him. He returned the look when it became silent again 'It won't happen again, .. I promise.'

You shared the look with him for a few moments, but he said nothing. When you felt it wasn't going anywhere your eyes wandered to the bottle of booze, motioning toward it as you lightly bounced your fist off the counter 'Have fun..' you understood it was time for you to leave.

You let yourself down and off the stool and turned to leave.

You'd almost made it to the doorway when you felt a warm hand encircle your wrist and halt your movements. You'd barely managed to turn around before his mouth was on yours. Tongue lapping at your closed mouth, his teeth nipped gently at your lower lip, demanding entrance.

'What.. the fuck are you doing?' you asked in shock as you pulled away from him.

'Finishing what you started.'

You cleared your throat in disbelief. It took you a moment to collect the right words 'So you want - '

'Yeah.. I want it.' He bit your upper lip and tugged lightly, his thumb stroked the exposed skin on your arm, warm chills erupted over your body.

'You're drunk, Joel..' you warned, growing increasingly nervous at his actions.

'Not drunk enough to be unaware of what I'm about to do..'

You met his gaze and searched his eyes. He didn't seem at all distant.. actually if anything, he seemed to be more focused.

His lips came down upon yours again and were firm, devastating your will to protest. You trembled and sighed under his hand as sensations rippled through you. He groaned softly and shuddered. You raised your hands and threaded them through his hair, arching your body against him as your mouth opened. His tongue was warm, and tasted vaguely of whiskey, as it stroked in a slow relentless motion against yours.

You pressed into him, wanting more. Your fingers were all thumbs as they tried to work the buttons loose on his shirt. You could feel your face flooding with heat, embarrassment of being totally new to this whole process was getting to you. You'd thought about it an awful lot, but you had zero experience. Swallowing thickly you grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in determined hands and tugged it to his elbows once it was successfully undone.

'You don't have to do this if you're nervous..' Joel offered in a soft whisper against your ear, his breath hot against your skin.

'I'm not nervous..' you lied, tugging his belt open and free to prove your point.

He kissed you again on the mouth softly to stop you, separating a little to let his lips hover above yours.

'I am..'

You pulled back and looked his face up and down 'You've done this before though..'

'Never with you..' his eyes searched over you 'It's different.'

Your response was half laugh, half sob.

You felt his fingers lift your hair from your neck, then his mouth touching your skin. His lips did amazing things as he kissed you gently tracing a warm path to your collarbone.

You pushed against him, angling his body toward the counter top. He shuffled back, unsure of where he was being directed. He was too distracted with eliciting soft moans from the back of your throat when he laved at you with his tongue. When he ran into the counter a startled noise left him as you compacted into his body. He muttered something hoarse against your neck.

'W - what?' you mumbled unsure.

'I said .. you fucking kill me..' he rasped against your skin before lifting his mouth to crush down on yours. Blood pounded through your ears as all ambient sound was drowned out. You couldn't even hear yourself breathing at this point.

He took hold of your upper arms and reversed your positions. Reaching down to hoist you onto the counter top by your thighs, his shifting caused your mouths to bump into each other in the process.

A stunned gasp left you at how cool the wood felt. You shifted on the table, opening your legs until you fit against him tightly. Caught between your thighs, his erection pressed against the fragile barrier of your panties.

You tilted your head up and kissed his exposed chest. His hands slid around you as he cursed. Pleased with the response you did it again. He twisted a finger in the edge of your panties 'This could get rough..'

You started kissing at his shoulder and lapped at his skin, nipping gently. You bit down hard, hoping to summon the violence he had kept well hidden for a few years now. You didn't want him leashed. You lifted your hips up and braced your hands behind you on the surface, positioning your feet on the seats of two nearby stools.

His eyes stayed in alignment with yours as his hands worked at pulling and tugging the underwear over your hips and down your legs in one quick sweeping motion. Pressing his palms under your knees, he applied pressure to spread your legs away from him. The farther he separated your legs, the more exposed you felt. The more exposed you were, the more excited it made you feel.

Your thighs ached where his jeans rubbed against your bare skin in friction that was fast driving you to frenzy.

'Please.. Joel you don't know how it feels!' you begged in a broken sob as you pushed and rubbed restlessly against him.

'Like hell I don't..'

You made a broken sound as his hand slid over your stomach, curling his fingers under the hem he pulled it up and over your head and in seconds the clothing was in the pile of discards.

You clenched your eyes shut as his fingers brushed the undersides of your breasts in slow sensuous circles, you moved against him. His big, warm hand on your body made you feel so safe, and so feverish at the same time. He moved higher and brushed over the upper slope of your breasts. You arched involuntarily toward him. Every time he inhaled, he brushed your breast. Each light touched sent shivers through your body down to your toes.

He was bent over you, his chest was mere inches from yours, and he was breathing heavily. His thumbs rubbed along the skin on the underside of your breast before you felt him moving lower.

You felt his tongue as he licked one tight nipple, you gasped at the soft, warm sensation. When his mouth lifted, cool night air almost hurt against the damp flesh. More ripples spasmed through you. Without thinking, you clutched his head and brought it back to you. His mouth closed around the nipple this time. You almost arched completely off the counter top. Your eyes opened sharply in fear.

He hadn't seemed to think of your actions as anything more than they were. Simple enjoyment. He made a sound, deep and low in his throat and took the other nipple into his mouth. You were vaguely aware of a hand seeking between your legs. The proximity of his fingers to bare skin had you barely breathing, or thinking.

You jumped when his hands touched between your legs, he immediately worked at soothing you with soft kisses on your mouth, the hollow of your cheek, your jawline, and on your neck. He began to move, stroking lightly, circling and pressingly slow. The repetitive movement increased, but still too slow, too light. You pressed yourself against him. A strong finger slipped inside you and the pace and pressure increased.

You must have made some type of noise. He instantly lightened his touch 'Am I hurting you?'

'No..' you murmured winding your arms around his neck and pulling his mouth back down to yours.

He sighed against you as a pressure built within you. You moved helplessly under his caress. Pushing yourself at him, around him, against him. You gripped at his upper arms, shifting as his fingers teased deeper and drove you up again. Digging your nails into his back, panting as your body tightened. You inhaled sharply. His hands shook with reined-in need.

You let out a whimper of protest when his fingers slowed down and withdrew from their position inside you, but they quickly died when he worked his way down your body, kissing, stroking and licking. His movements were slow and deliberate. You opened your eyes to watch him.

Old scars on his chest and shoulders made you shudder as you saw the shift and curve of his muscles as he moved. Reaching out, you touched the skin on his chest, running your fingers over the planes, learning the texture. You averted your eyes shyly when you realized he was watching you. Suddenly feeling self conscious at his staring, you moved to suck in your stomach and move your hands to cover yourself. He reached out and stopped you.

His hard left hip was pressed against your thigh. His strong arms were braced on either side of you, one hand resting against your shoulder, the other so close besides your cheek you could feel the warmth radiating from it.

You kept your eyes focused on his as you locked your thighs around him. You adjusted yourself to a sitting position and nuzzled the crook of his neck with your mouth. He leaned against the counter, one arm supporting you. Your hands drifted until they found the button for his jeans, unfastening it with a soft tug you moved your hand lower. You felt the zipper stretched taut. Sliding the teeth down delicately slow, you saw his jaw clench as his control began to snap. Opening the zipper and softly shuffling his pants and underwear down past his hips, shoving them the rest of the way with your feet, you took him in your hand and stroked the length of him as curses escaped his mouth once again.

He was already hard but you wanted more. Stroking him firmly, you watched the emotions play out across his face as his head tipped back. Hands braced on either side of your hips, a deep growl left him as your fingers trailed along him. When he braced his weight fully on the one arm you were a bit shocked when his fingers slipped between your legs to find your clit again. Fingers squeezing him in response, you spread your thighs as much as you could. You moaned at the firm touch he applied and moved him to your entrance. He made a low noise and kissed your cheek. A startled noise escaped you when he nipped your jaw and rolled his hips into you. You retaliated by moving your thumb against the head of his cock, flicking the tip teasingly before your hand withdrew from him. You felt his fingers do the same shortly after.

'Joel, please..' you begged desperately. Your hands tightened on him and your legs wound around his hips to pull him closer.

He pulled your hips toward his, fingers flexing and gripping your hips as he slid inside, grimacing at the wet silky feel. You panicked a bit as he pushed into you, your hands tightened on his arms. You felt like you couldn't breath with all this new emotion flooding you. His hands roamed all over you, leaving you hot, shaky and breathless. This was entirely new to you, you'd never felt this before. You shifted at the feel of his full length as it filled and stretched you.

His jaw tightened as your velvet muscles squeezed him, his movements were tense as he drove harder and deeper inside of you, as he pulled your hips up to meet his. His strokes were slow but fierce, every motion robbed you of the ability to breath.

He watched as you began to rise to meet each movement, keeping up with his slow, powerful one. He was coming undone fast. All he could focus on was your body stroking him in hot tremors. You squeezed him again in a small, convulsive clench of your inner muscles. His long, probing thrusts had you gasping for breath as your nails raked his back. You repeated the action, harder, drawing him deeper inside you.

'Hurry up..' you managed to breath out in a shaky demand. His breath was coming in hot pants at your forehead as his movements further jarred you. You felt his hand shift, your muscles clamped around him again. You were nearing your end. His body hardened. With a curse he lifted you. You felt the cool wood at your back as he set you against the counter. You watched his face change, watched as his control began to falter.

He rasped your name, the sound unwillingly torn from the back of his throat. Then your body betrayed you. Wet and shuddering you gripped at him in your climax even as you struggled to wait for him. Your bodies locked together, straining against each other. You felt yourself go boneless, stunned to feel him follow so close behind as his thighs went rigid as he drove hard into you, releasing his own climax inside you.

- **_Next Morning_** -

Joel watched while you slept. Your pale skin was still slightly flushed and dewy. Your hair was a fiery tangle around your face.

He touched a loose strand and curled in around his finger. Watching the rise and fall of your breathing, he leaned forward and tentatively kissed the tip of your nose. You frowned and swatted at him, stirring in your sleep and muttering obscenities. Your shifting caused the covers to fall slightly, exposing your shoulder to the chill of the morning air. He gripped the sheet in a fist and dragged it lightly back up over your form.

You sighed and turned so you were face to face with him. Shifting again, you moved closer to him until you collided with the solid weight of him and contented yourself with stretching out beside him, you rested your cheek against his chest and wrapped your arms around his torso securely. Now you were comfortable.

He thought about all his previous experiences in the bedroom as he absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles with his thumb against the junction where your neck and shoulder converged.

He hadn't known it could ever happen like that.

- - Page Break - -

AN: Okayy, there it is! From what I've seen of this category it's the first 'actual' scene with a Joel and Ellie component.. and strangely.. I found this thrilling to write.. If anyone wants this to happen again, ask away =) I'm more than willing to comply. I figured since it was her first time it might end up as kind of sweet with a rough edge (On come on, we all want to see Joel like that..) so.. hopefully I did it well.. and a special shout to JadziaCee, she helped prompt me with the idea and without it I wouldn't have written this at all so if you love it, thank her =)

Oh jeez.. I feel stupid posting this.. run away.. run away =P I feel like it's not done but I just want to post it to get other peoples reactions on it. I'll be back later tonight =)


End file.
